Poder
by La chica de pelo rojo
Summary: Romulus Thread llegó a someter a un distrito, golpeando, azotando y matando. Él es una persona con una necesidad, sed y amor por el poder que lo ciega. Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia participa en el reto "¿Qué significa el amor?" para el foro El diente de león.**

Cuando leí del reto mi parte cursi dijo que _tenía_ escribir públicamente por primera vez en ese reto, admito que cuando me dieron el personaje entré un poco en pánico por miedo a no poder hacerlo pero ¡Lo hice! Espero de corazón que les guste.

Obviamente estos no son mis personajes ni Panem creación mía, ellos pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo solo jugué con ellos.

* * *

El sonido del motor de los aerodeslizadores acalló abruptamente a los sinsajos y a las personas que estaban en la plaza principal del Distrito 12. La puerta se abrió con un lento zumbido, con paso firme descendió Romulus Thread. Seriamente observó todo a su alrededor, desde la nieve teñida por el polvo de carbón hasta el Jefe de los Agentes de paz, que hablaba demasiado cerca con una muchachita de aspecto paupérrimo. En ese momento supo que sería demasiado fácil. El viejo Cray levantó la mirada y entendió el motivo de silencio, forzó una sonrisa y fue al encuentro del nuevo títere de Snow.

– ¡Bienvenido, Comandante, a nuestro humilde Distrito 12! – extendió los brazos como si le enseñara una maravilla de paisaje.

La boca cruel del hombre hizo una mueca, una risa burlona e hizo un leve ademán con las manos. Bajo la orden, a paso sincronizado, dos hombres de uniforme blanco impoluto se dirigieron hacía Cray, que había bajado los brazos. Con un golpe seco, cayó al suelo inconsciente, los agentes tomaron las piernas del hombre que comenzaba a sangrar y volvieron a la nave dejando un rastro rojo en la sucia nieve.

– ¡Andando, inútiles! ¡No tenemos todo el día! – mientras hablaba se formaban distintos patrones en el rostro ajado como cuero viejo. Esos patrones estaban lejos de mostrar el rostro del agente algo más afable. Dicho eso se dirigió a la que sería su nueva casa.

En menos de cinco minutos en tierra firme, demostró más violencia de la que Cray habría mostrado en meses.

Cuando entró en la casa del ex Agente en jefe se encontró con una chica que no pasaba de los quince años, diminuta y muy delgada, piel olivácea, ojos grises hundidos, cabello castaño opaco, su rostro mostraba los signos de una mala nutrición. Por un segundo pensó que se trataba de la niña que había ganado los septuagésimo cuartos Juegos del Hambre. Pero era una chiquilla cualquiera con rasgos de la Veta. Supuso que era una de las mujeres que hacían cola en la puerta de aquel viejo desagradable.

– ¿Quién demonios eres? – le espetó a la chica provocando que diera un salto.

– S-soy Onix Moore, limpio y cocino para el señor Cray – respondió con voz temblorosa.

– Ahora lo haces para mí, deshazte de todas las cosas de Cray – pasaron un par de segundos y Onix seguía parada en el medio de la cocina - ¿Por qué sigues de pie frente a mí? ¡TE DI UNA ORDEN!

La chica echó a correr fuera del alcance de esos aterradores ojos negros. En ese momento golpearon a la puerta de entrada.

–Señor, el equipamiento está listo, el aerodeslizador con sus pertenencias ha llegado.

Thread salió de la casa y entonces escuchó a su subalterno jadear.

– ¿Quién carajos es él?

Los ojos del hombre se dirigen rápidamente al muchacho con un pavo silvestre en las manos. Antes de que Gale pudiera reaccionar le disparó en el pecho con una pistola eléctrica, provocando que el gran cuerpo del chico caiga ruidosamente en la nieve.

Una sonrisa curva los labios del Agente de Paz, sería un buen inicio para la nueva disciplina del 12. El muchacho tenía rasgos de la Veta, pero se veía más cuidado, era corpulento y tenía la ropa limpia, algo le decía que no era la primera vez que tenía un pavo silvestre en sus manos.

Hizo una seña a su subordinado para que lo llevara, se encargaría él mismo de castigarlo, pero no pensaba arrastrarlo. Durante el camino a la plaza del distrito pensó en el método más efectivo de cumplir su misión.

Esperó lo suficiente como para que se formara una gran multitud alrededor de él y del muchacho, quién había recuperado la consciencia y tiraba de sus cadenas pidiendo que lo liberaran.

Se había sentido honrado cuando el Presidente Snow en persona le pidió que aceptara el cargo, era un trabajo que sin duda iba a subirlo al rango de Capital General.

No importó cuando el chico se sumió en la inconsciencia por los latigazos, tampoco cuando el mugroso oficial colorado intentó detenerlo, pero realmente temió cuando se dio cuenta que había golpeado a la niñita vencedora. Eso sin duda le molestaría a Snow. Luego de algunas amenazas y jurar mentalmente que tomaría venganza de Katniss Everdeen, amenazó a la multitud para que se marchara.

* * *

– Señor, ella ha salido al bosque – una voz temblorosa se dirige a él.

Definitivamente elegir a una chica de la Veta para que le informara los movimientos de Everdeen era mejor que un uniformado.

El hombre le hizo una seña desdeñosa y la chica huyó de su vista. Era curioso cómo la gente accedía fácilmente cuando se los amenazaba y le daba unas hogazas de pan. No le había costado mucho conseguir que la parte pobre del distrito le vendiera información sobre la preferida del Capitolio.

Quiso tener el gusto de encender la valla. Luego indicó que dos oficiales vayan a la casa de la niña y la esperaran allí.

* * *

– ¿Cómo es que ha llegado a su casa? – Thread grita poniéndose alarmantemente rojo, los dos oficiales que visitaron la casa de la vencedora se encogen un poco.

– Realmente no lo sabemos, Señor, ella llegó cojeando y diciendo que fue a ver al hombre de las cabras…

– Silencio maldición, no estaba pidiendo una jodida respuesta de su parte ¡Son unos imbéciles! ¿Pero saben? No importa, el Presidente Snow tiene un gran plan para esos chiquillos y esta mugre de distrito – a pesar de que había dejado de hablar ambos seguían de pie frente a él - ¿¡Qué carajos siguen haciendo aquí!? ¡Los quiero fuera de mi vista en este mismo instante o los convertiré en Avox a la vieja escuela!

* * *

Thread vio partir el tren y poco a poco las cámaras se fueron apagando y cargando en un enorme camión que volvería al Capitolio.

Escupió en el suelo, por fin se había librado de la niña. Mientras caminaba dirigió una mirada a las personas, a los edificios, todo parecía tener una fina capa de polvo de carbón, incluso cuando las minas llevaban un tiempo cerradas. Todo y todos tenían aspecto ruinoso y eso le molestaba de sobre manera. La casucha del Jefe de los Agentes de Paz no se podía comparar con su piso en el capitolio, todo absolutamente reluciente y nuevo. Soltó un suspiró y entró a la vieja casona.

– ¿Señor Thread? – lo llamó una voz desconocida. El hombre de cabello gris asintió lentamente mientras llevaba una mano a su arma escondida entre sus ropas – Vengo de parte del Presidente Snow – dijo antes de tirar del gatillo.


	2. AVISO

¡Holaa! Si estás leyendo esto, no, no voy a continuar la historia. Hoy solo vengo a dejar un **AVISO** **IMPORTANTE.**

El 7 de noviembre me entero que me plagiaron, un tal TheUltimatePunisher subió mis historias ( _Familia_ y _Poder_ ) a su cuenta como si fueran propias. Esta persona me está robando, no solo a mí, sino también a mis amigos Yolotsin Xochitl, Twilli Prince e ImagineMadness. Está robando nuestro esfuerzo, nuestro tiempo, se está robando una parte nuestra. Se atribuye no una sino varias creaciones que no son suyas. Es un ladrón, mentiroso, falto de moral e imaginación, debe ser muy imbécil o muy retorcido como para dejar título, summary, palabra por palabra todo **exactamente igual**.

Los invito a ser solidarios, a darnos una mano y denunciar a este pseudo _castigador_ de cuarta.

No tengo nada que ocultar, yo no soy la ladrona y mentirosa acá, así que si la curiosidad les pica, no tengan problema en preguntarme cualquier cosa.

Gracias por la atención y por leer hasta el final.

Besotes, Roja.


End file.
